The invention relates to a band device and an arrangement of an external electric device and a band device.
A band device of this kind may in particular be constituted as a wristband, but may also be constituted to be placed around another body part. The band device extends longitudinally along an extension direction and at least in sections is formed flexible such that it can be placed around a user's limb.
A band device of this kind comprises a first end having a first surface and a second end having a second surface. A closure device is provided for connecting the first end and the second end of the band device to each other such that the first end and the second end in a closed position of the closure device are held on each other. In the closed position the first end with its first surface and the second end with its second surface extend along each other. By closing the closure device the first end and the second end of the band device hence can be connected to each other such that the band device can be closed around a user's limb.
A band device of this kind may for example serve to carry a watch, a mobile computing device, a mobile phone or the like. By means of such a band device hence a watch, a mobile computing device, a mobile phone or the like may be fastened to a user's arm or wrist or another limb.
There is a desire for band devices of this kind which are easy and comfortable in their use in that they allow for an easy closing and easy opening of the band device for attaching the band device to a user's limb or for detaching the band device from the user's limb. The band device herein in a closed state shall safely be fastened such that it cannot be unintentionally opened without further ado. In particular, the band device shall ensure that a watch, a mobile computing device or a mobile phone fastened by means of the band device to a user's limb cannot be easily lost.
Because band devices of for example watches take part in the overall design and style of the watch, a closure device for fastening the ends of the band device to each other must fit into the style of the watch or must be at least integrateable into the band device in a way such that it does not deteriorate the outward appearance of the band device.
In a closure device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,298 two closure members are provided which each comprise a locking protrusion. The locking protrusions can be brought into engagement with each other and, in a closed position of the closure device, are fittingly held together in a positive locking manner. Two magnets are arranged on each closure member to ensure that the closure members cannot be separated from each other in an unintentional manner. The closure device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,298 serves as a closure for jewelry.
In a closure device as known from US 2003/0229974 A1, also serving as a closure for jewelry, a first closure member can be brought into a positive locking engagement with a second closure member, wherein the engagement is secured, in a closed position of the closure device, by means of magnets.
From DE 20 2011 106 267 U1 a belt with a magnetic closure is known. The belt on one end carries a permanent magnet which in a closed position of the belt engages into an opening on another end of the belt.